The present invention lies in the field of communications terminals, and in particular in the field of smart terminals commonly known as smartphones.
Such terminals have recently become very widespread and they offer their users the option of installing numerous applications known as resident applications.
Some such applications can be used for undertaking a transaction with the resident application of another electronic device.
In this document, the term “transaction” is used to mean any exchange of information for the purpose of obtaining an agreement between the resident applications of the terminals, under the authority of a secure server, sometimes also referred to as a “trusted” server.
In the present state of the art, a major brake on deploying such transactions between terminals is undeniably due to the fact that there is no simple technique for establishing such transaction mechanisms, i.e. a technique that can be applied in the same way to any type of resident application, regardless of its context.
Furthermore, and in highly detrimental manner, presently known techniques require the two terminals that are parties to the transaction to run the same application for managing the transaction, or at least to run applications that are compatible.
The invention makes it possible to solve the above-mentioned drawbacks.